


Kings and Queens

by PixieBelle



Series: Joaquin & characters [2]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Joker - Freeform, Riot - Freeform, arthur fleck - Freeform, joker 2019, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Cute short little piece of you and Arthur/Joker in the violent riot at the end of the film.





	Kings and Queens

The street lights flickered, flares lit up the sky red and green.  
All around you was chaos, noise and violence. You struggled to recognise the usually familiar streets but the fear and nerves you felt mixed with the alcohol in your body gave you a sense of excitement as you watched what was unfolding in front of you.

Then you saw a figure. A familiar figure in that familiar red suit, climb up onto the bonnet of a nearby car. Arthur. 

You watched him, arms out embracing the madness. Was your Arthur the one behind this, the one they wanted?  
When you had spoken to him earlier he didn’t even seem to know that this was happening. 

‘Are you coming tonight?’ You had asked as you passed each other in the hallway of your apartment building, as you did most days. He going to check the letterbox as you headed out to your waitressing job.  
‘Where?’  
‘City hall. You know? Release the clowns.’ You laughed.  
‘No, really tonight’s the riot?’ He queried.  
‘It’s a protest.’ You corrected him. ‘Yes 7pm. Maybe I’ll see you there?’ You had winked, now you saw him. 

You walked towards the car he stood on. ‘Arthur?’ You called.  
He looked at you, his eyes glowed and smile grew as he saw it was you. Arthur reaches out his hand, you accepted and he pulled you up. 

Now you could really see it all, broken windows, fallen signs, fighting all around but you could also feel Arthur, his arm was tight around your waist.  
‘Im sensing you had something to do with this?’ You grinned, thinking back on the things he had mentioned recently, the odd comments, his changes in behaviour, his smile. It all added up now.

Arthur leant in close and whispered, ‘Isn’t it beautiful?’  
You looked around and then back to him. ‘Yes it is.’ You replied.  
Drawn to him in this madness you leant in or maybe it was Arthur but somehow your lips met. He kissed you, a deep passionate kiss, your arms wrapped around him, his arms held you tight, your bodies pushing closer together as your tongues madly dashed back and forth.  
It was a madness, wanting and needing of each other, it drowned out everything around you for those few moments. You could feel Arthur’s heart beating madly in his chest as your fingers grabbed at his green locks, anything to get closer to him.

Eventually you parted, Arthur’s arm still around your waist. Clown makeup all over your face but you didn’t care, stood there you felt like a queen to his king.

‘I believe in you Arthur.’ You mumbled, feeling high on his kiss and the smoke filled, midnight air.  
Arthur kissed you once more before jumping down from the car.  
He looked to you, ‘Good my dear the night is still young and we have plenty to smile about...’


End file.
